


Of New York and Hale Lovers

by Sardonicwolf



Series: Plotbunnies for Adoption... TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME PLEASE!!! [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicwolf/pseuds/Sardonicwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Hale needs to close the deal with Mr.  Martin.  But the only way to do that is to hire his ex-housekeeper as his new fiance. Fake fiance that is, he really doesn't need the complication of a real relationship. He doesn't have much time to himself what with managing the family business and trying to convince his wayward nephew to abandon his dreams and join him in the misery of trying to keep Hale Industries afloat. </p><p>Or the Not!fic wherein the main plot is lifted from a Korean Drama and which includes SugarDaddy!ManipulativeBusinessman!FakeFiance!Peter,  HipsterArtist!Blacksheepofthefamily!Derek and RopeintheTugofAffectionsWar!Stiles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of New York and Hale Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> No, I won't write this too, sorry... Again pls feel free to adopt... You don't even need to ask for permission just drop me a comment or message if you have posted something already or if you like want an advice or to ask questions....

Stiles Stilinski is finding himself in New York. But living in New York is costly, so to make ends meet, he works as a housekeeper for Peter Hale, which Stiles loves because he can watch Peter's movies and drink his wine.

Unhappy with Stiles' services, Peter fires him. However, when he realizes that Stiles is from the same highschool as, Lydia Martin, the daughter of a potential business partner, he hires him to act as his fiance to warm up to his business partner. He agrees in exchange for getting his housekeeping job back. During the two dates that Peter takes him out, Stiles is smitten by the fairy tale quality of the event. In turn, Peter finds himself unexpectedly captivated by Stiles. However, the fake boyfriend plan backfires, and they part ways on bad terms. 

Through a series of events Stiles also meets Derek, who is Peter's nephew. He did not know that Derek is Peter's nephew. Mostly because Peter and Derek are like polar opposites. Where Peter is polished gentleman with refined tastes, Derek is rugged bohemian with eclectic style. Where Peter is rational and predictable, Derek is creative and surprising. Where Peter is embracing the inherent power of his name and his family's legacy, Derek is denouncing it, as if almost ashamed to be associated with the very source of richness that enables him to live as he pleases. Peter and Derek are so different, Stiles didn't even think they would have known each other much less be related to each other. 

Stiles would have fallen for Peter but he knew falling for Peter would be like trying to "shoot for the moon" because he could deal with rich and handsome but not with "owned the known universe and probably even the unknown" rich and "likely had a deal with the devil himself to look so dashingly GQ-ready" handsome. So one rule he has since entering into fake relationship with Peter is "never fall in love." 

So when Stiles met the very gorgeous but still attainable hipster-artist!Derek, he latched on to him. He convinced himself that it was Derek he was in love with. Derek himself fell hard for Stiles. But he never told Stiles he is a Hale. Ever since leaving his family behind after gaining access to his trust fund, he always used his father's last name Sheppard, not his legal name which is registered under his mother's name because Hales are matriarchal and his father took his mother's name upon marriage. He introduced himself to Stiles as "Derek Sheppard" to which Stiles asked "What like the Doctor on Grey's Anatomy?" and Derek answered "Yes but different spelling, mine is S.H.E.P.P.A.R.D. Not S.H.E.P.H.E.R.D." From then on Stiles would teasingly call him McDreamy. They started a casual and friendly relationship but it never had a chance to be something more before Stiles has to return to Beacon Hills when his father, Sheriff Stilinski, need someone to care for him after he got shot on duty. 

So Stiles returned to Beacon Hills, and conveniently so Peter returned too, because apparently Hale Industries is based on Beacon County and Peter was only in New York for the duration of his business with the Martins. So Peter and Stiles meets again and this time without Derek to distact his attention away from Peter, Stiles couldn't deny his burgeoning feelings for the older business man anymore than he could deny Peter's alluring persona. Peter apologized for what happened between them in New York. He even started seeing Stiles more than his housekeeper-turned-fake-lover. 

Just as the things between Peter and Stiles reach a point that it could almost be called a relationship, Derek reentered the scene. Then there goes Stiles having to choose between them. Who would he choose? Peter the one who he already developed feelings for or Derek the could have been if he wasn't already in love with Peter?

The twist though is that Derek is related to Peter. But not just his nephew like we all knew but as Derek's brother. Yes, Peter is Talia's oldest son, but was raised as Talia's little brother instead. Talia was just sixteen when Peter was conceived and seventeen when he was born. Her parents fearing that it would hinder her finding a suitable husband, hid the fact and chose to raise Peter as their own and Talia's brother. And yes emotional turmoil for our beloved Peter. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had planned this as an AU. But unlike most AU that are totally removed from the canon elements, this would utilize parts of the canon that were not expounded on in the show. Like how Derek and Peter interacts in the flashback episodes. In most of the fics I read Peter is always written as a much older guy than Derek. Like most of the time Derek is close to teen age or even a teenager himself while Peter is like middle-aged married man. And I see this even in fics that were written after 308 aired. And although mostly I'm okay with Peter is middle-aged, Derek is teenager elements of a teenwolf fanfic, I'd have written this fic closer to what it is in canon wherein Peter is closer in age to Derek that he is to Talia. He is like 23 or 24 in the flashback where Derek is like 15 or 16 and Talia is like 45 or 46. And then in present time on TW he is like 34 or 35 to Derek's 26 or 27... Plus in canon, Peter and Derek's relationship reads more like rivals than uncle-nephew... Like oh man how can he be that cruel to his family and nephew... But then we know the Hale fire... So we figured Peter is that way because fire made him insane, but then 308 aired and we see that Peter was that way from the get go... Like serioisly what kind of sane uncle would manipulate his nephew into killing said nephew's first love, because no matter how he told it to Stiles and Cora we all knew killing Paige is in his agenda back then. 

Anyways the point is Peter is closer in age to Derek in canon plus he there's inherent tension between him and Derek... And that is what initially fueled this bunny. Like what if Peter was really Talia's son and not brother. It would make sense because this things happened like 30 to 40 years ago wherein being a teenaged parent is taboo and thus if Hale family is a rich influencial family they would have hidden such a disgrace to the family name and raised Peter as a son rather than a grandson, and son of their teenaged unwed daughter. 

How it went on from Peter could be Talia's son to Peter and Derek are half-brothers who are rivals in everything including Stiles' heart you ask? Well it's because of this Korean teledrama I watched before with similar premise, _Lovers in Paris._

Mostly, if I have written this fic, (which I really won't), everything would revolve around the Peter-Derek-Talia-Hale parents familial relationship rather than Peter's or Derek's relationship with Stiles. Romance though an important plot point in the story would be secondary.

So what's would be the point of Stiles' character then if romance is not the front and center? Well I didn't say it wouldn't be the front and center, I said it would not be the driving plot point. But it would be a very important element of the story. Stiles' character would highlight how very much different Peter and Derek are from each other from how they present themselves to how they pursue relationships. And Stiles would be like round two. Round two for what? Well Derek and Peter's ongoing war with each other. Only this war is fought by gaining affections rather than launching missiles. 

First round was Talia and the rest of the Hales. Peter is raised as his grandparent's youngest child but while his so called 'parents' never neglected him they also never loved him like real parents could have. No matter how successful he gets in life his "parents" can't see him for more than the grandson they don't want the world to know so they have no choice but to adopt him as the son they did not wish to have. 

Talia feeling guilty of having "abandoned" Peter and knowing how her parents treats Peter with indifference goes out of her way to shower affection to her "brother". Talia has always been involved in Peter's life. She's there for every milestone and every moment of triumph. She's there but to Peter she has always been big sister. And her presence while appreciated is always overshadowed by the glaring lack of the "parents" Peter always wish to have been there. 

The only affection Peter could get was Talia's. It's Talia that Peter could expect to be always on his side. Peter never knew the truth, no one would tell him but that doesn't stop Talia showing affection for her 'brother' especially since 'their parents' couldn’t be bothered to. 

If Peter is the unwanted son, then Derek is the perfect grandson to Peter's parents. Peter thought his 'parents' are just indifferent and emotionally detached parents like most rich couples are; but, with Derek's arrival, he saw how loving they could be. Like when Peter gets to be salutatorian he got comments like, "good for you" and "I expected better, " but when young Derek anounced that he is third in class he was greeted with enthusiastic, "Wow, what a smart boy!" and "you are really exceptional Derek!"... And there are toys and games that Peter's 'parents' spoiled Derek with like they never did with Peter. 

At first Peter always thought like of course they spoil Derek, even Peter himself spoils Derek cause he is the baby of the family. But as they grew to be adults, it became more glaringly obvious how Derek, even with his faults, is always indulged and Peter is always expected to be no less than perfect. 

But despite Peter's parents behavior, he continued to have a good relationship with Derek. In fact despite the eight-years age difference, the two of them are quite inseparable. Derek worshipped Peter and Peter loved having a nephew that looked up to him. So they were really close up until Derek left for New York. 

Derek's move to New York and subsequent renouncing of his ties to the Hale name became quite a shock to the Hales. Unknown to them, Derek accidentally learned of Peter's real parentage. Derek learned that Peter's biological father is his mother's firsr love and his mother's marriage to Derek's father is all just a political move. This made Derek doubt Talia's love for him especially when he realized that all that closeness between Talia and Peter are not that of siblings but that of mother and son. The icing on the metaphorical cake for Derek is that his own mother were never as close to him as she was with Peter. All this made Derek think that Peter is his mother's favored son. 

Which brings me back to how Stiles became the Round two of Peter vs. Derek. For all intents and purposes, they are tied. Derek got his grandparents affections and Peter got Talia's. So really Stiles is the deal breaker..... 

And that is why I can't write this fic cause I don't know who I want Stiles to end up with... 


End file.
